


The Stories They Tell

by okidohkie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Slow Build, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okidohkie/pseuds/okidohkie
Summary: Kim Wonshik is a model student.Lee Jaehwan is a beautiful disaster.





	1. Ironclad

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot planned for this! Please don't be a silent reader. Comments are always welcome, as well as constructive criticism. I'm always trying to improve.

Wonshik hadn’t always been the “smart one.” If you went back to his high school records you would see that he was thrown out of class for being disruptive and he hardly ever scored well on exams. It’s not that he _wasn’t_ smart. He just didn’t try. He wanted to work in music. Why did he need to learn the Pythagorean theorem? School was pointless.

But naturally, he entered college with the rest of his classmates. How he even got accepted was a shock to even himself. However, once he had started taking classes he decided that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he had thought it was.

Wonshik was never one to be social. Part of the reason he acted up in high school was because he didn’t really have anyone. His parents were always away on business trips. It had always been like that, since he was a child. It was still the same even today as he was a twenty-five-year-old man. But he never had anyone. There were never any other children in the neighborhood. He never really clicked with anyone at school no matter what grade. He liked to refer to himself as the lone ranger. He heard that on TV as a kid and it kind of stuck.

It wasn’t that people necessarily ignored Wonshik either. There just wasn’t much to connect with. Sure, he _was_ a bit of a class clown but outside of that, he was actually pretty quiet. He got embarrassed easily and had a hard time with cute things. He cried when he felt overwhelmed and collected Pokémon cards. He was “normal.” But he just never reached out to anyone and in turn, no one really paid much attention to him either.

Once he entered college, Wonshik felt so much more free. He lived on campus and it wasn’t much different than being at home because he had always taken care of himself without his parents anyway. What he liked about college was the freedom. He had deadlines but he wasn’t drilled day in and day out on things he deemed pointless. He didn’t have quizzes weekly nor did he have to go to seven classes a day, five days a week. He got to pick his own classes and he couldn’t have felt better about it.

He was free to make his music and no one was there to judge or bother him about it.

\--

It was by chance that he met Cha Hakyeon. Hakyeon was also in what the school had dubbed the “music department,” but where Wonshik was in music production, Hakyeon was in dance and choreography. They first met in the lobby of their new dorm where the RA’s were trying to get everyone to introduce their selves by name and major. Wonshik had made the mistake of wondering aloud why the school had combined programs and Hakyeon quickly jumped into conversation with him. Wonshik thought Hakyeon’s feisty personality was funny. So, he kept him around.

Besides, one does not simply meet Cha Hakyeon and expect to not be friends. He was friends with basically the entire school by the end of their first semester.

And so began a friendship that Wonshik would eventually learn to love, occasionally regret, but overall, he would cherish it for his entire life.

\--

“Wonshik! Open the door!” Wonshik heard banging on the outside of his dorm room. He knew it was Hakyeon but the hangover Wonshik was sporting was not allowing him to get up and unlock the door.

“Go away!” he tried to yell. It came out more garbled than he had intended it to.

“Wonshik , you promised you’d give me a new track for my choreo presentation! I have two weeks to complete this! Two weeks!” Hakyeon yelled from the other side of the door.

Wonshik groaned. He was going to have to get up. Hakyeon never stopped until he got what he wanted.

It wasn’t often that Hakyeon would drag Wonshik off campus to go for a drink but when he did, Hakyeon liked to go hard. He could hold his alcohol and sometimes forgot that not everyone had an ironclad liver. Wonshik had lost count of how many shots Hakyeon gave him after the fourth. Or was it the fifth? He couldn’t remember. His stomach churned at the memory of shot glasses being handed off in all directions. He felt a shiver run through him as he tried to fight the wave of nausea trying to consume him.

When he was finally able to push his blankets off and stand, the world decided it wasn’t going to let him see straight and he fell face-first to the rug below his feet, nearly missing his bedside table.

He groaned again and tried calling out to Hakyeon.

“The next time you try to drown me in alcohol remind me to kill you first.”

“It’s not my fault you’re such a lightweight. Why aren’t you coming to the door?” Hakyeon’s muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Because I fell. I have a hangover I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy.” Wonshik couldn’t find the strength to stand so he tried crawling towards the door. He thanked whatever deity was watching out for him for his room being a bit small because the crawl to the door didn’t take long. As soon as he reached the door and unlocked it, he laid down and he felt the world spinning.

“It’s about freaking time.” Hakyeon said as he entered the room, stepping over Wonshik’s motionless body.

“I could have _died_.” Wonshik whined.

“Yeah well I’m going to _kill_ you if you don’t give me my song.” Hakyeon smiled sweetly as he sat on Wonshik’s bed.

“It’s on my computer, you twit. I was going to give it to you yesterday but you took me to the bar instead.” Wonshik covered his eyes. The light from the hall was too much.

“Yes but you had a wonderful time.” Hakyeon waved dismissively.

“Correction. _You_ had a good time. You were all over that guy from down the hall. What’s his name? Taekwondo?”

“Yes, Sik.” Hakyeon deadpanned. “Because people name their children after types of martial arts.”

“Whatever.”

“If you must _know_ ,” Hakyeon began.

“I don’t want to know.” Wonshik interrupted.

Hakyeon glared at him but it went unseen. He cleared his throat and began again.

“If you must know, his name is Taekwoon and I was _not_ all over him. We bonded over our love of music.” Hakyeon crossed his arms.

“What love for music? The only reason you live in this hall is because they combined all the performing arts into one department. If they kept it in the old format, the two of you would have never met.” Wonshik had uncovered his eyes just enough to eye Hakyeon on his bed.

“We would have met! We both performed at the festival last spring!” Hakyeon sounded dejected.

“Yeah but the only time he talked was when he told you that you did good, _after_ you complimented _him_. I’m sure he found you annoying because you come banging on people’s doors and don’t shut up until you get your way.”

Hakyeon glared at him again. Wonshik stuck his tongue out.

“Okay, look. So I like him? What’s wrong with that? At least I show interest in people. You hardly even talk to _me_ anymore. If you could get any more antisocial, you’d become an actual potato.”

“Hey man. Don’t diss potatoes. You really want to fight.”

Hakyeon sighed.

“Whatever. I’m logging in and I’m getting my song. I have to be in the studio in an hour.” Hakyeon said as he stood and walked to Wonshik’s desk.

“So you come banging on my door at whatever time it is, leave me laying in the floor dying, and then invade my privacy by stealing my music off of my laptop. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” Wonshik had rolled over on his back, arm over his eyes, blocking the light again.

“First of all, I’m your _only_ friend. Second of all, you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Hakyeon said as he clicked away on Wonshik’s laptop.

“That’s what you think.” Wonshik mumbled.

“Whatever. I’m leaving” Hakyeon said as he stood from his chair at the computer.

“Tell Hapkido I said hi,” Wonshik called from the floor as Hakyeon exited the room.

“I hate you.” Hakyeon sing-songed.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Wonshik mocked.

“That’s what you think.” Hakyeon called from down the hallway.

Wonshik laughed but groaned when another wave of nausea wracked his body.


	2. Marmosets Are Not Marsupials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update!

“So,” Wonshik started when Hakyeon pulled the chair out at their table the next day.

“How was your date with Jujutsu?”

“It wasn’t a date!”

“It was totally a date.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“First of all, stop calling it a date. Secondly, his name is Taekwoon!” Hakyeon’s voice had risen and it caught the attention of the table next to theirs. Wonshik laughed as he watched Hakyeon sputter out apologies to the other patrons.

“I think you should ask him out then. Go on a real date.” Wonshik suggested as he stirred his coffee. They were at a café not far from campus, just a short walk away from the shopping district.

“You _know_ I’ve thought of that. It’s not that simple.” Hakyeon sighed as he put his head in his arms on the table.

Wonshik sipped at his coffee.

“It _isn’t_ that simple. But this is you we’re talking about. You’re the most outgoing, obnoxiously social person I’ve ever met. It’s unlike you to freeze up when an opportunity arises.”

Hakyeon just groaned.

“I don’t know what your deal is, man. You can do it. I believe in you.” Wonshik’s words were encouraging but the sarcasm was real. Hakyeon lifted his head and eyed him.

“Nice enthusiasm there, buddy. He probably already thinks I’m annoying. He’d say no before I even had the chance to properly ask.”

“I mean you _are_ annoying.” Wonshik supplied.

Hakyeon buried his face again.

“I’ll kill you if you ever tell anyone I said this but you’re a great guy. Aside from being loud and overly excitable, you’re sweet and you care a lot about the people you hold dear. If he can’t see that then he’s not worth your time.” He sipped at his coffee again.

When Hakyeon looked up he had a huge smile plastered across his face.

“I always knew you cared.” Hakyeon said as he rested his chin on one hand.

“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about.” Wonshik eyed him. Hakyeon’s smiled grew wider.

“You need to find you someone too, you know. You waste all that kindness on the wrong people.”

“You mean like you?”

Hakyeon kicked him under the table.

“No, you creep. Like that guy you were talking to last semester. What was his name? Taekook? Taemoon?”

Wonshik stared at him, his gaze having grown cold.

“You know his name is Taemin and I’d rather not talk about that.”

“Suit yourself. Stay alone forever. Watch me marry Taekwoon while you suffer in jealousy.” Hakyeon said as he began packing up his bag.

“I _do_ waste my kindness on you, you filthy marmoset.”

“I am not a marsupial!” Hakyeon exclaimed, feigning offense.

“Neither are marmosets!” Wonshik countered.

Hakyeon huffed as he stood and began making his way towards the door, Wonshik right behind him. They waved to the employee behind the counter as they left.

“I’m going to stop by later with the video I made in practice yesterday. I want you to tell me if I captured the feeling of your song.”

“Whatever you want. Just text me. I think I’m going to try to sleep for a while.”

“Still not recovered from your hangover?” Hakyeon laughed.

“No. No, I’m not. And I hold you accountable.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes but pulled Wonshik in for a hug before they parted.

“I’ll text you then.” Hakyeon called as he spun around and headed in the opposite direction.

Wonshik waved after him and made to turn in his own direction back towards the school but was met with an elbow to the face.

“Ah, shit! Sorry. I’m in a hurry. I’m really sorry.” Wonshik heard as he clutched at his mouth.

“What the hell?” he yelled as he looked up. But all he saw was the back of a man running down the sidewalk, pushing people out of his way as he went.

Wonshik pulled his hand away from his mouth and saw blood on the tips of his fingers.

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” He hollered, not caring that he was attracting the attention of those walking down the sidewalk.

He needed that nap.


	3. Just a Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're rolling.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Wonshik got the text from Hakyeon.

 _“Let’s go out!”_ it said.

 _“Go where?”_ Wonshik had asked. He didn’t have to wait for a reply because the incessant knocking at his door came only seconds later. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.

“I’m not going drinking.” He hollered as he got up and locked his door.

The knocking didn’t stop.

“You don’t have to drink. Just go to the club with me.” Hakyeon yelled from the other side.

“I don’t want to go.”

“Please, Wonshik. At least let me come in. I’ll get in trouble again.”

Wonshik tried, and failed, to hold back a laugh.

“Good.” He said as he laid back on his bed.

“Wonshik!” Hakyeon hollered. And then a bang on the wall by his bed caused him to groan. He huffed as he walked over to the door and unlocked it, turning to get back to his bed.

Hakyeon immediately opened the door and flung himself across the room and onto Wonshik .

“Get off. You’re too heavy and my neighbor got mad at me because of you.” He said as he tried pushing Hakyeon off of his back.

“If you had just let me in in the first place, we wouldn’t have this issue.” Hakyeon sang at him.

Wonshik stayed quiet.

“Now. You need to come with me to the club on 2nd Street.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Uh, yeah, you do. Taekwoon’s going to be there. I can’t go alone.” Hakyeon sat up and started looking at his nails.

“You know, if you keep dragging me places, he’s going to get the wrong idea and think _we’re_ dating.” Wonshik turned his head towards him.

Hakyeon seemed to think about this for a second before he decidedly shrugged and went back to looking at his nails.

“I don’t think so. I mean who would want to date you? I told you, you were practically a potato. Anyone in their right mind would not date a potato.”

“Don’t be a jerk. There’s nothing wrong with potatoes or being one for that matter. Now get out.” Wonshik covered his face again.

“Sik, you never do anything anymore. All your free time is spent laying around like this.” Hakyeon gestured to their current situation

“Because I have a busy schedule and any and all sleep is welcomed and appreciated.”

It was Hakyeon’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Just one night. Please. I’m really about to beg.”

“Wait! Let me get my camera!” Wonshik cried as he jumped out of bed and went for his desk.

“You aren’t funny.” Hakyeon deadpanned.

“I think I’m freaking hilarious.” Wonshik pouted.

“Yeah and you’re the only one. By the way, that cut on your lip still looks horrid.”

Wonshik glared at him but it went unnoticed.

“Anyway, I’ll even help you pick out clothes! I’ll pay your entrance fee and everything. _Please_ go with me.” Hakyeon stood and walked over to Wonshik’s closet and began riffling through his garments.

Wonshik sighed as his resolve faltered.

“As long as you don’t force me to drink and we’re out of there at a reasonable time, I guess I’ll go.”

Hakyeon was about to pounce on him again but Wonshik stopped him, raising a hand in warning.

“However,”

Hakyeon sighed.

“There’s always a catch.”

“However, I will not be your third wheel. You will see him. You will talk to him. You will ask him on a date. Then you will bring me home and let me sleep.”

“No, but-”

“No, buts. These are my terms. Take them or leave them.” Wonshik crossed his arms as he watched Hakyeon think it over. After a minute of hesitation.

“Fine.”

Wonshik held out his hand and Hakyeon took it to shake.

“Now, pick out my clothes.”

Hakyeon’s face turned devilish as he turned back towards the closet. And thus, their night began.

\--

Going to clubs had never been a thing Wonshik liked to do. He just didn’t care for the atmosphere. He didn’t appreciate the stray hands groping him or the unknown substances causing his shoes to stick to the floor. If anything, he did enjoy the music. Sometimes.

After they showed their IDs to the bouncer and Hakyeon paid their entry fee, they stepped into an entirely different world. There were other clubs around the city but the one on 2nd Street was…how to put it? A clusterfuck, as Hakyeon had once called it. There were girls dancing in cages but also a dance floor for the public. There was a stage and runway, but acts hardly ever performed there. There were rumors that the local drug cartel was responsible for keeping the place running, but that sure didn’t stop the mass of twenty-somethings from the university that seemed to pile their way in every week.

There were groups of people they had dubbed ‘the groupies,’ hanging out by the doors. They were the ones that liked to watch as people entered the club. They stood around, talking in hushed voices, picking out who looked the best, read: easiest.

Hakyeon held himself with confidence so heads always turned when he walked in. Tonight was no exception. He was clad in tight, red leather pants that accentuated his long, toned legs. He also wore a grey, V neck t-shirt that may or may not have chosen specifically to show off his clavicles. As he stepped inside the chaos, he smirked when he noticed a group of boys, probably barely twenty-one, checking him out.

Wonshik got a similar response. He was a step behind Hakyeon, because he didn’t like the attention, but he managed to turn a few heads too. Hakyeon had spent forty-five Wonshik making him try on different shirts paired with different pants until he deemed Wonshik “acceptable.” Wonshik had kicked him for calling him that.

Comparable to Hakyeon’s attire, he also wore tight pants but his were just jeans, black with a few holes here and there. His shirt was just a regular plain, black shirt with no design or unique attributes. He didn’t think he looked any different from how he normally styled himself for classes, but apparently, he caught the eye of a couple girls that giggled as they spoke behind their raised drink glasses.

Hakyeon pulled him through a mass of people to the bar, where he ordered himself some weird alcoholic drink and a coke for Wonshik . When they received their drinks, Hakyeon turned to watch the floor. Wonshik knew he was only looking for Taekwoon so he sipped at his coke without much thought. He didn’t want to be there and honestly didn’t even feel like trying to make it a good night. It was a club. Nothing spectacular came of going to places like this. He sighed and waited for Hakyeon to spot his prey.

After a while, Wonshik grew bored. The music wasn’t interesting, he didn’t feel like people watching, and Hakyeon hadn’t said anything as he looked for Taekwoon. The moment he spotted him, Wonshik nearly dropped his drink when Hakyeon elbowed him in the side.

“Sik! Look!” He bounced.

“There he is! I see him!” He pointed at some place on the other side of the dance floor.

Wonshik rolled his eyes as he took another drink.

“Yay, good for you.” He said noncommittally.

“Should I go talk to him?” Hakyeon asked as he grabbed Wonshik’s arm. He tried to swat him away but it didn’t work.

“That was part of our deal. If you don’t talk to him, then I’m leaving.”

He saw the blush creeping into Hakyeon’s face and knew it wasn’t because of the alcohol in his drink. He smiled to himself and nudged Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“Hey.” He said. Hakyeon turned to look at him.

“You can do it.” He encouraged. Hakyeon smiled at him and took a deep breath before looking back to where Taekwoon stood, talking to a girl Hakyeon recognized from Wonshik’s music theory class last semester.

“Wish me luck.” He said as he started forward. Wonshik watched him go.

But of course, not all is well in a fairy-tale. As he was bringing his drink back towards his mouth, one of the girls that was sat at a stool behind him, knocked into him and caused him to spill his drink down the front of his shirt.

“Are you kidding me?” He hollered.

“I’m so sorry!” The girl squeaked as her friends laughed at her.

Black shirt or not, he didn’t want to be sticky all night. This was exactly why he hated coming to places like this.

The girl kept apologizing as he waved her off and made his way towards the bathroom. He spotted the door in the back corner and headed towards it, holding his shirt away from his skin.

Just as he was about the open the door, he heard someone speak to him and looked up.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” The voice called over the music. It was louder back here than it was at the bar.

“Why not?” He asked the stranger. The man smirked at him.

“Two dudes going at it in the first stall. I doubt you want to hear what’s going on.” The stranger laughed.

Wonshik stared at him. Great. Now what?

“What’s your name?” The stranger asked.

When meeting new people, especially in situations like this, Wonshik never gave out his real name. He didn’t want these people finding him at school or being able to look him up. He only ever went out because of Hakyeon and whatever scheme he was up to. Wonshik wasn’t into any of the chaos, so he always gave the name he produced under.

“Ravi.” He answered.

What a stranger didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

“Ravi.” The stranger repeated.

“I like that.”

 _“Is this dude for real flirting outside of a bathroom?”_ Wonshik thought.

“Uh, do you know any other bathrooms in here? Someone made me spill my drink on my shirt. I need a towel or something.” He asked.

“No. But follow me and I can get you something.” The stranger pushed himself off the wall where he’d been leaning. When Wonshik didn’t follow, he laughed again.

“You can trust me. I can assure you I probably hate it here just as much as you do, if that look on your face tells me anything.” The stranger held out his hand and when Wonshik hesitated to take it, the man grabbed Wonshik’s and began pulling him through the crowd.

They ended up at the bar and the stranger typed in the passcode to the entry door with ease, slipping behind the counter and grabbing a towel from a stack that was folded off to the side.

“Thanks.” Wonshik said as he began dabbing at the wet spot trailing down his stomach.

“No problem.” The stranger smiled, leaning over the counter, watching him.

“Do you work here?” Wonshik asked, trying to not be awkward as the man stared at him.

“Here? No. I hate it here.” The man laughed.

That made Wonshik look up at him.

“But you knew the passcode.”

“Yeah. I’m here often. The staff know me by name.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“And what _is_ your name?” Wonshik asked. He thought it was fair. He knew _his_ name. Well, kind of.

The stranger smiled and Wonshik had to stop for a moment and look.

“The name’s Jaehwan.”

“Jaehwan.” Wonshik repeated.

“I like that.” He replied just as Jaehwan had a few minutes prior.

Jaehwan’s smile grew a little and turned his head to look down at the other end of the bar. Wonshik noticed he had multiple ear piercings from top to bottom and a tiny diamond tattooed on his neck, behind his ear.

“Like what you see?” Jaewhan asked when turned back to look at Wonshik. Wonshik felt his cheeks warm and when Jaehwan laughed at his deer caught in headlights look, Wonshik decided going out might not have been a mistake after all.

But would he regret that chance encounter?


	4. Nothing to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short update, I know. I'm sorry.  
> I'm dealing with some issues right now and I don't know when the next update will be.  
> All I know is, it's 5am, I haven't slept, and I have a headache. I hope this is intelligible.  
> Please tell me what you think!

The music boomed and the crowd cheered as the DJ changed the playlist to something more people could mindlessly dance to. Wonshik had given the towel back to Jaehwan, who threw it in a bin somewhere behind the counter.

“What are you drinking?” Jaehwan asked as he eyed him, corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

“Just coke.”

“No alcohol then? You sure you’re old enough to be here?” Jaehwan joked as he waved over one of the bartenders. The woman signaled that she would be with him in a minute.

“I’m old enough. I’m still reliving memories of my last hangover. No thank you.” He shook his head in disgust. Jaehwan laughed.

“What do you want, Ken? I have a lot of customers. I don’t need you buggin’ me.” The woman sighed as she pulled a piece of gum out of her apron and began unwrapping it.

“Now, now. No need for the sass.” He chided, voice playful, but Wonshik heard something a little more like disdain hidden under it.

“Well, what do you want?” She asked again, not noticing Wonshik standing there.

“My friend here would like a coke. It’ll be on me.” He said as he looked over at Wonshik and winked. The bartender finally noticed Wonshik and looked to where Jaehwan had gestured.

She looked back to Jaehwan.

“You’re racking up quite a tab here, kid.” She told him.

“I think my services do quite well to cover the tab, wouldn’t you say so?” He asked her, his smile sickeningly sweet. Wonshik felt like he didn’t belong in the conversation.

The woman stared at Jaehwan for another minute before she shrugged and turned back to do her job.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Wonshik said as he looked around them, purposefully not making eye contact with him.

“No, I didn’t _have_ to. I _wanted_ to.”

They stood in silence until the bartender brought Wonshik another drink.

“So, Ravi,” Jaehwan said, grabbing his attention.

“You going to tell me your real name? Or do you give fake names to everyone you meet in clubs?” Wonshik almost choked.

“Didn’t think I knew, huh?” Jaehwan leaned over the counter and looked directly into Wonshik’s eyes.

Wonshik shook his head and Jaehwan laughed.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I was messing with you. I wouldn’t tell a stranger my real name either but I have nothing to lose.”

“What do you mean?” Wonshik asked.

“You seem like a put together kind of guy. If you got involved with the wrong people, you’d have a lot on the line.” Jaehwan tilted his head as he watched Wonshik, almost calculating. Wonshik’s attention was drawn to Jaehwan’s face when the light caught a small silver ball on his left eyebrow.

“I’m pretty much a wreck so it doesn’t matter who knows who I am or not.”

Jaehwan watched as Wonshik looked up at him. Neither of them said anything.

Wonshik was startled when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around.

Hakyeon.

“We need to go.” Hakyeon was looking more towards the exit than at him.

“What’s wrong?” Wonshik turned and placed his glass on the bar. He glanced up at Jaehwan and offered a small smile in apology at the interruption.

“We just really need to go. I embarrassed myself. I can’t stay here.” Hakyeon started pulling on Wonshik’s shirt.

Wonshik looked up at Jaehwan again and without turning back towards Hakyeon, told him that they had to leave.

“Boyfriend troubles?” Jaehwan laughed. Wonshik felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“Uh, no. I don’t know. Uhm. I’ll see you around. Thanks again for the drink. Sorry I couldn’t repay the favor.” Wonshik told him as Hakyeon literally started pulling him towards the door.

Jaehwan waved his hand dismissively.

“No problem. Who knows? Maybe one day you _can_ repay the favor.” Jaehwan winked. Wonshik nearly stumbled as he tripped over someone’s foot. When he looked back towards the bar, Jaehwan had already disappeared. Wonshik didn’t get the chance to look for him before the cool night air engulfed him.

Hakyeon seemed like he was on a search and destroy mission. His grip on Wonshik’s arm never letting up as he pulled him down the road. They garnered a few looks from passersby but neither of them said a word and neither did the strangers on the street.

When Hakyeon finally decided to stop, he stared at the ground, head low. Wonshik knew he was crying.

He didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, running a hand up and down Hakyeon’s back as he began to feel him tremble.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

\--

The next day would prove to be fruitless as he was given no answer for their brisk exit as Hakyeon refused to talk about what had happened that caused him such embarrassment. Wonshik tried to ask outright, but the look Hakyeon gave him made him fear for his life so he figured Hakyeon would talk about it when he was ready.

When Wonshik left his room that morning, he had run into Taekwoon, but when he realized it was Wonshik he was standing in front of, he turned right around and nearly sprinted back into his own room down the hall. If the door was slammed a little too forcefully, no one said anything.


	5. Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! As a gift for my lag in updates, I sat down and made myself write another chapter to be uploaded less than 24 hours after the last one! Right, because that's such a huge accomplishment haha. It's super late and I wanted to get this out so I didn't proofread very well. Let me know if you see any mistakes. Enjoy!

It’s a Tuesday. Wonshik has a class in 45 minutes and not one minute to spare because when Wonshik doesn’t feel like going to class, which was every day, he moves a lot slower. After his alarm goes off, he lays in bed for another fifteen minutes before even moving. He almost falls asleep again, but there’s a bang from the floor above him that makes him jolt from under the covers. He rubs his eyes and begins the same routine he’d lived for years now.

By the time Wonshik got out the door, he had exactly fourteen minutes to get to class. He was much more awake now but that didn’t stop the euphoric feeling as he looked back at his bed, all soft and inviting. He groaned as he pulled the door shut behind him and started his walk to the humanities building.

It wasn’t far from the dorm building but no one questioned him as he raced through crowds of people standing around or making their own way to class. He made it with only a minute to spare. He glanced over his shoulder and could see down the corridor into the office sweet, that his professor hadn’t even made his way to the room yet.

Class seemed to lag and it was only made worse by the content of that day’s lesson plan. Two hours later when class was over, Hakyeon found Wonshik sitting at his desk with his head hidden by his arms. Hakyeon still hadn’t told him what had happened at the club and he had tried his best to act like nothing happened, but Wonshik knew him and he noticed when something was wrong. But still, Hakyeon hadn’t said anything, so neither would Wonshik .

“Hey.” Hakyeon tapped Wonshik’s shoulder.

“Class is over. Come get lunch with me.”

“I don’t want to.” He grumbled into his arm.

“Please?” Hakyeon asked quietly. Wonshik lifted his head and eyed him. He searched Hakyeon’s face for some ulterior motive, but Hakyeon just looked back at him, tired. Wonshik hesitated a moment but agreed.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked as he stood and pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

“I didn’t have anything in mind. You pick this time.” Hakyeon shrugged.

“How about the café over by the bookstore? You like their scones and I need a coffee.”

“Whatever you want to do.” Hakyeon sighed as they made their way out the door.

Their walk was silent other than the chatter of other students on campus and the sound of birds flying overhead. The weather was starting to change as fall drew closer. The green leaves of the trees were just beginning their seasonal shift to bright oranges and yellows. There wasn’t a chill in the air just yet, but the campus was filled with an electric kind of energy as the crisp smell of the season gusted through the maze of buildings.

In the middle of campus was a courtyard where Wonshik normally only passed through when he had to in instances such as these, where he and Hakyeon were going to the café. Hakyeon always gagged at the couples that huddled around the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Wonshik always laughed because he knew Hakyeon would kill to be in their position. Preferably with a certain Tegumi back in the dorms.

Hakyeon didn’t say a thing as they got closer to the café and Wonshik was worried, sure. But it took time with Hakyeon. He wore his heart on his sleeve but he needed time to reflect before he _said_ anything about how he felt.

“Ravi!” a voice yelled to their left, pulling Wonshik from his thoughts.

Looking up, Wonshik was greeted with a smirk and shining eyes. The sun filtering through the trees gleamed off of the silver ball above the man’s left eyebrow. Wonshik immediately recognized him.

“Jaehwan.” He called, stopping and turning slightly towards him. He felt Hakyeon pause beside him.

“Are you a student here too?” Wonshik asked as he stepped closer to the pair. The lighting in the club had left him blind to the small details that now seemed so blatant and in his face. Not only was Jaehwan’s eyebrow pierced, there were studs and bars lining both of his ears from tip to lobe. And with the shirt Jaehwan was wearing, he could see a small sliver of black ink on his chest. Looking back up at Jaehwan’s eyes, he could tell he had been caught analyzing what Jaehwan looked like in natural light. He felt his cheeks begin to heat slightly and coughed before looking over at Hakyeon who was just staring at him.

“No. I’m not a student. I just came to see someone. How lucky I ran into you.” He said cheerfully.

When Wonshik didn’t say anything, Hakyeon elbowed him in the side.

“Oh, right. Jaehwan, this is my best friend Hakyeon. You saw him briefly at the club the other day.” He felt Hakyeon tense at the mention of the club and made a mental note to buy him an extra scone later.

“Ah, yes. The one that came and pulled you away before we could get to know each other.” Jaehwan said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. Before they disappeared, Wonshik noticed his fingers were covered in ink as well.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jaehwan said, smiling over at Hakyeon. Wonshik watched Hakyeon try to compose himself.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too. Sorry I pulled him away so suddenly. I’m sure you guys were getting along quite well.”

Jaehwan laughed.

“I guess you could say that. We hadn’t really talked much yet.” Jaehwan looked back at Wonshik and Wonshik was at a loss for words until he remembered something.

“Oh yeah. I owe you, don’t I? For the drink?”

Jaehwan hummed.

Wonshik considered something for a moment before speaking again.

“Well uh, do you want to come with us to the café?” He asked before realizing he should have asked Hakyeon too. Being in a mood, Hakyeon probably didn’t want to be around too many people he didn’t feel comfortable with.

“That is, if it’s okay with you?” He watched as Hakyeon stared back at him, his eyes searching for some kind of message, before he spoke.

“Sure. I don’t mind. My next class starts soon anyway.” Hakyeon shrugged and turned to walk off towards the café. Wonshik watched him for a moment before turning back to Jaehwan.

“Only if you want to. I could buy you whatever you want.” Wonshik offered.

“I said you could repay me one day. I didn’t know one day would mean the following week.”

“I got lucky I guess.” Wonshik smiled. Jaehwan seemed to like his response.

“Okay then, _Ravi._ Lead on.” He gestured in the direction Hakyeon had walked off in.

“So,” Jaehwan asked after a quiet moment.

“Is your friend dealing with trouble in paradise? He looks like he could sleep for the next ten years and the way he drug you off the other day, something seemed to have happened. Not that it’s any of my business.”

They had fallen into step with each other, café in sight.

“Well, yes and no. The guy he likes doesn’t know he likes him and he refuses to tell him. Whatever happened at the club put him in this mood. He won’t tell me and I’m not going to ask. He might main me.”

Jaehwan hummed.

“Poor thing. It’s always the pure ones that hurt the most.” Jaehwan said. Before Wonshik could ask what he meant, they had made it to the café and Jaehwan was pulling the door open for him.

“Thank you.” He mumbled as he passed over the threshold.

They ordered and Wonshik turned to search for Hakyeon. Hakyeon noticed him and waved his arm to grab his attention. Wonshik shot him a thumbs up and turned back towards the counter.

Wonshik paid for his coffee and Jaehwan’s muffin and they made their way to the table.

“So, how long have you two known each other?” Jaehwan asked as they sat, Wonshik settling into the booth across from Hakyeon and Jaehwan sliding next to him.

“Well, we met on move-in day during our freshman year so, four years ago? Five?”

Hakyeon kicked him under the table.

“I can’t believe you don’t even know how long you’ve known your own best friend.” He chided.

“You know I can barely remember my own birthday.” He hissed as he rubbed his shin.

Jaehwan watched their banter for a while, asking questions here and there before Hakyeon finished his scone and made to get up.

“My class is across campus and starts in 20 minutes. I’ve got to go.” He smiled at Jaehwan.

“It really was nice meeting you. If this one causes you any trouble, find me and let me know.” He gestured to Wonshik .

Wonshik stuck his tongue out at him and Hakyeon returned the gesture. Jaehwan shook his head, smile still on his face.

“Text me if you need me.” Wonshik called and Hakyeon waved over his shoulder.

“Okay, mom.” He hollered behind him.

When Hakyeon stepped through the door, out into the sunlight, Jaehwan moved to the other side of the table so that he sat facing Wonshik .

“Was your muffin good?” he asked.

“I think the company was better.” Jaehwan winked. Wonshik looked down at the cup between his hands, feeling flustered.

“You’re cute. You blush at just about everything.” Wonshik’s head snapped up.

“I _what_?”

Jaehwan laughed.

“You do. You blush when you’re flustered. It’s cute.” Jaehwan shrugged.

“Uh, thanks.” He said as he picked at the lid on top of his cappuccino.

Trying to divert the conversation from himself, Wonshik said the first thing that came to mind.

“Your hands.” He said, Jaehwan looked at him, clearly puzzled.

“What about them?” he asked as he held one out to examine.

“Your tattoos. I meant, your tattoos. What do they mean? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Jaehwan smiled at him and looked like he was thinking about something before he answered.

“Well you see, this one here,” he pointed to an arrow tattooed on the outside of his index finger.

“I got this one when I was in Scotland.” He eyed Wonshik , hand still stretched in front of him.

“I got into a fight with some guys after they stole my friend’s bike and to get the bike back, I had to win against one of them in an arrow shooting contest. We played at least twenty rounds. The guy was pretty good. I got this tattoo to remember it.” Jaehwan stared at it like it held all the answers to the universe.

“Did you win?” Wonshik asked, wide eyed.

Jaehwan laughed at his response.

“Yeah. I won.” He said between laughs.

“That’s crazy. And so cool! I’ve never been out of the country.” Wonshik watched as Jaehwan played with a ring on his right middle finger.

“I travel a lot. Part of my job.”

“Oh yeah? What is it that you do?” Wonshik asked and Jaehwan’s earlier smile softened.

“I work in a network that pushes products in lot of different areas. Sometimes in the city limits, sometimes across the country.” Jaehwan shrugged as he looked out of the window behind Wonshik’s head. He seemed to see something as Wonshik noticed he began frowning.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, making to turn and see what was happening outside.

“Don’t turn around!” Jaehwan hollered, earning a few stares as the tables nearby stopped their conversations to gawk at them.

Wonshik sat frozen in the booth. He saw Jaehwan look over his shoulder again and nod slightly before turning his attention back to Wonshik .

“I have to go now. The friend I was meeting seems to need to talk again. Thanks for the muffin. Tell Hakyeon again that it was nice meeting him. I’ll see you later.” Jaehwan rushed as he scooted to the end of the booth to hop out.

“Wait!”

Jaehwan paused, turning to meet Wonshik’s gaze.

“Uhm, could I have your number? We could meet up again sometime?” He asked, heart still racing a little from Jaehwan startling him a moment ago.

Jaehwan gave him one more smile, this time looking a little sad.

“I can’t. Not right now. But I’ll see you around.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay. See ya.” He muttered as Jaehwan stood.

“Hey, Ravi?” He said.

“Yeah?”

“Whatever you do, do not look out that window for a few minutes, okay? My friend gets a little jealous when I’m around other people. If he sees your pretty face, he might try to bash it in. All right?” And with that, Jaehwan took off, leaving Wonshik confused and more than a little terrified at the prospect of getting his face bashed in.

It wasn’t until he was laying on Hakyeon’s bed later that night, relaying what had happened after he left, that he realized Jaehwan had called him pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tegumi" is a traditional Okinawan form of wrestling. Yes, I'm keeping the running joke of Taekwoon's name being mispronounced as different types of martial arts.
> 
> Please leave feedback. I want to provide good quality content for you guys and I can't do that if you guys don't tell me what I'm lacking or what I'm messing up. (Compliments are nice too haha)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> By the way, what'd you guys think of Leo & Ravi's song, "Whisper?"


	6. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread, RIP.

Grocery shopping wasn’t necessarily a thing Wonshik liked, but he enjoyed the tranquility of a Friday night, browsing the aisles in near silence. There was something about the quiet, far off steps of other patrons and obligatory chatter at the check outs, that soothed him after a hectic week of classes and assignments.

“Cheerios, cheerios, cheerios.” He mumbled to himself as he searched the shelves for the cereal he had come to purchase. He wasn’t paying much attention to anyone else but he muttered an “excuse me” when he passed in front of someone.

“Cheerios, ah! Cheerios!” He exclaimed when he found them.

“Cheerio to you too.” Someone said beside him. He jumped at the sound of the voice but smiled when he realized who it was.

“We meet again.”

“That we do.” Jaehwan smiled in return.

“We have to stop meeting like this, Ravi. I’m starting to think you’re following me.”

“Wonshik.” He blurted. Jaehwan gave him a knowing look but still asked.

 “What?”

“My name. It’s Wonshik. Ravi is the name I produce under.” He glanced back at the shelves of cereal, avoiding Jaehwan’s eyes.

Jaehwan hummed.

“I think I’ll just call you Ravi. Is that okay?”

Wonshik nodded.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fine. I mean, telling you that name wasn’t a lie. I figured it would best that you know my real name though.” He blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Jaehwan laughed and poked him in the shoulder, earning a grunt from Wonshik.

“You’re blushing again. Do I bother you that much, Ravi?” he teased. Wonshik sputtered.

“No! No, you don’t bother me. I just…I don’t make it a habit of talking to people. Hakyeon tells me I’m a scared child hidden behind a confident smile.” He explained as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Jaehwan tilted his head and looked at him, almost calculating.

“I could see that.”

“You can?” Wonshik asked.

“Well yeah. You get rattled too easily. Your eyes give you away. That’s why you don’t make eye contact for very long.”

Wonshik felt exposed. He knew that he was good at hiding how he felt, Hakyeon knew how he was good at hiding how he felt. This was the third time Jaehwan had met him and he already could tell? Incredible.

Jaehwan laughed again, pulling Wonshik away from his internal crisis.

“Don’t worry about it. I can read people pretty well. I’m sure not everyone notices.” Jaehwan said as he lifted his hand to move a stray hair from his face.

Wonshik then noticed what Jaehwan was wearing. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, the first time Wonshik had seen his arms. With them exposed, Wonshik took note of the ink that lined both, from his fingers, up to and under his sleeves.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked without thinking.

“The answer depends on the question, but sure.”

“What do those tattoos mean?” he asked as he eyed one of Jaehwan’s arms. There was a feather that wound around his wrist that seemed to wrap its way up his forearm. A constellation that Wonshik didn't recognize, was mapped out across his elbow.

“You asked about some the other day too, didn’t you?”

“Ah, well, I did. I think they’re interesting. I don’t have any but I’ve thought about getting one.” He told him.

Jaehwan looked at his arm, as if thinking what to say next. He seemed decide on something and pointed at the underside of his forearm, next to the feather.

“See this one?”

It was a lightning bolt. Just the outline but distinguishable. Minimalistic, like the arrow on his index finger.

“I got this one when I was in Greece. I visited Olympia and saw the temple of Zeus. I got this while I was there.”

Wonshik was once again wide eyed in admiration.

“You’ve been to Greece too?” he asked.

“I’ve been all kinds of places. While I was in Greece I saw the Parthenon too. That was a grand experience. While there, I was asked to be a model for an artist. He painted me and hung it in a gallery.” Jaehwan smirked as he watched Wonshik gape.

“That’s so cool!” he cried.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jaehwan laughed.

“You really do travel a lot.”

“What? Did you not believe me?” Jaehwan quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest in mock offense.

“No, I mean I believed you. It’s just crazy cool. Do all of your tattoos have something to do with your traveling?” He asked, eyes shining in excitement

Jaehwan hesitated a moment but hummed again.

“You could say that. They each tell a story.” He said as he held his arms out in front of him, observing them like he had seen them for the first time.

“Can you tell me more?” Wonshik asked and Jaehwan’s smile turned fond.

“I could do that. But not today. I have to get going. But it was nice seeing you again, _Ravi._ ”

Wonshik laughed.

“Yeah. I’m glad I got to see you again so soon.”

“See ya.” Jaehwan said as he made his way down the aisle, basket in hand.

Wonshik turned back towards the shelves and tried to remember what he had been doing before. When he couldn’t remember, he shrugged and headed off in the opposite direction.

\--

“I saw Jaehwan again.” He told Hakyeon as he sprawled out on Hakyeon’s dorm room floor.

“Oh yeah? Where at?” Hakyeon asked as he typed something on his computer.

“The store. The one on Eighth Street.”

“I hate that place.” Hakyeon muttered, not really paying attention.

“I know. That’s why I didn’t ask you to come.”

“So, you like him, huh?” Hakyeon asked and Wonshik sat up straight.

“How could I like him? I don’t even know him!”

“You don’t have to know someone’s life story to develop a crush, stupid.”-

“Well I don’t. I’d like to think I would know someone before liking them.” Wonshik stared off at the wall.

Hakyeon chewed on his pen as he continued to click away on his computer.

“When are you going to meet him again?” he asked.

“I told you the other day he didn't want to give me his number right now. Who knows when I’ll see him again.” Wonshik laid back down on the floor, closing his eyes so the light from the lamp of the bedside table wouldn’t blind him.

“Seems kind of sketchy if you ask me.” Hakyeon offered.

“I _didn’t_ ask you.” Wonshik shot back.

“Oh, defensive. You _do_ like him.” Hakyeon said as he looked down at his friend on the floor.

“Shut up.” Wonshik yelled at him.

“When’s the wedding?” Hakyeon teased.

Wonshik sat up, snatched a pillow off the end of the bed, and hit Hakyeon with it. Hakyeon turned to glare at him.

“You could have hurt me!” Hakyeon shouted.

“That was the plan.” Wonshik hollered back.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

Before either of them could counter, a bang came from the wall next to Hakyeon’s bed.

“See what you’ve done? You got my neighbor angry at me.” Hakyeon stage whispered.

“ _Me?_ ” Wonshik retorted.

“Yes _you._ ” Hakyeon hissed.

Another bang on the wall caused them both to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the feedback in the last chapter! It means a lot and it helps me improve. Thank you guys.
> 
> Also, I edited all of the chapters so now "Wonsik" reads as "Wonshik" Spelling it without an H is an old habit that I just realized bled into my writing.


	7. Crying in the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I wrote most of it the other day and I just edited it, at 5:30am. Ayyeee be ready for mistakes galore.  
> Also, I was going to be cute about the title of this chapter but my mind runs on memes after midnight.

A knock on Wonshik’s door at seven in the morning usually meant Hakyeon had done something and it was up to him to get him out of whatever trouble or scheme he had been involved in. When the soft knocks on his door had roused him from his slumber, he had cursed the day Cha Hakyeon was born. He thought about rolling over and ignoring it, but knew that with whatever was on the other side of the door, Hakyeon would never let him live it down.

 _“You ignored my distress signal,”_ he could already hear Hakyeon’s incredulous shrilling.

_“What would you have done if I was dying and you ignored my call for help? That knock could have been my only saving grace!”_

Wonshik could already feel a headache coming on.

When another soft knock came, he sighed and decided to answer whoever was there. He knew it wasn’t the man himself because there would have been yelling from behind the door and banging from Wonshik’s neighbors. He had one more warning before the RA had threatened to take the noise complaints to the housing department.

He blearily got up and made his way to the door, about to get angry at whoever would wake him up before his alarm, when he stopped, eyes going wide.

Jung Taekwoon.

“Uhm,” he started.

“Sorry for waking you up.” He said, taking in Wonshik’s appearance; hair everywhere, shirt loose, sweatpants hanging dangerously low.

When Wonshik didn’t say anything, Taekwoon looked away, down the hallway. He noted the pink hue starting to creep up to Taekwoon’s cheeks. He would have thought it was adorable, had he not been too tired and too surprised.

Wonshik shook his head to clear his thoughts before answering, grabbing Taekwoon’s attention again.

“Yeah, no. It’s okay. What can I do for you?”

Taekwoon looked at the floor for a minute and then met Wonshik’s eyes.

“Have you…talked to Hakyeon lately?”

Wonshik gaped at him. What was even happening right now?

“Yeah. I saw him last night. Everything all right? You…want to come in?”

Taekwoon nodded and when Wonshik stepped aside to let him enter, he stepped inside and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. After closing the door, Wonshik turned and gestured to his computer chair by his desk. Wonshik sat down on his bed and turned to his guest.

When Taekwoon continued to sit silently, Wonshik tried to continue the conversation.

“So, everything okay?” He tried.

“Well, not exactly.” Taekwoon then sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“I know you were at the club on 2nd Street a couple weeks ago when Hakyeon was there,” he started.

Wonsik acknowledge this with a hum.

“Something happened, with Hakyeon, and ever since, he’s refused to even look at me. I mean it’s not that we see each other all that often, but it’s weird not having him not holler my name across the courtyard or trying to get me to get coffee with him.”

Wonshik noticed Taekwoon fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt as he spoke.

Hakyeon had started acting weird, his enthusiasm too forced, since the night at the club those weeks ago. It wasn’t his place to ask but Wonshik had been to the point of a total freak out not knowing what was wrong with him. That’s why he hesitated before asking.

“What happened with Hakyeon? He hasn’t been in the best mood since that night and I’m worried about him. He won’t tell me about it.”

“He really hasn’t said anything to you?” Taekwoon asked, watching him. As if checking to make sure Wonshik wasn’t lying.

“Not a word. When we left, he told me he embarrassed himself and needed to get out of there. We haven’t talked about it since. Well, that’s not because I haven’t tried. He threatened to maim me if I asked again.” Wonshik winced at the memory.

Taekwoon’s gaze dropped to the floor again. He sighed and started talking, but didn’t meet Wonshik’s eyes.

“We were talking and he asked me to dance, so I agreed. We went out to the floor and started dancing but the music was too loud and I couldn’t hear anything he was saying. We had to yell to be heard. Next thing I knew, the song stopped right as he was in the middle of saying something. Before I could say anything, he realized what had happened, and he ran away.”

“What did he say?”

The blush returned to Taekwoon’s cheeks.

“He…told me he thought he loved me.”

If Wonshik’s eyes could get any bigger, they would threaten to pop out of his head.

“He did _what_?” he nearly shrieked.

“He said, _and I really think I’m in love with you._ I don’t know what he had said before that. I don’t know if he was just rambling on because it’s not like we could really hear what we were saying. I just know that the color drained from his face and he literally ran away.” Taekwoon looked back up at him.

“He didn’t tell you any of that?”

“Not at all.” Wonshik shook his head.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment before Wonshik sighed.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Uhm,” he began.

“Say, hypothetically, he really did love you, what would you do?” Wonshik looked up to watch Taekwoon’s reaction.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been told that before.”

“No, I mean, Hakyeon specifically. If he confessed to you, how would you feel?”

Taekwoon stared at him a moment before answering.

“I guess I’d be happy. We don’t really know _that_ much about each other, but I’ve never thought anything bad about him. He’s nice and incredibly sweet. He can be annoying but he’s that way with everyone.”

“Tell me about it.” Wonshik laughed and rolled his eyes.

“He’s not a bad guy at all. And he’s…not bad to look at either.” Saying that, Taekwoon looked away, unable to look at anything but the wall across the room.

“I just didn’t know if he had said anything to you. He’s actively ignoring me so it’s not like I could go to him about it. I’m sorry for dragging you into it.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Really. It’s okay. I’m glad you told me. Like I said, Hakyeon’s been in a mood since that night at the club and it was starting to make me worried.”

Wonshik leaned on his elbow, chin in his hand.

“I’d say I could try to talk to him but I know that wouldn’t go over well. Maybe you and I could hang out some time and think of something? I mean you live down the hall.”

“Yeah, that sounds okay. I just don’t want him angry with me.”

“I don’t think he’s angry at _you._ I think the timing was weird and what he said took a lot of courage so it probably freaked him out.”

“Courage?” Taekwoon asked and Wonshik felt his heart stop beating.

_Oh shit_

“He really _does_ like me?” Taekwoon asked, staring right at him.

“I think that’s something that Hakyeon should say to you himself.”

Taekwoon continued to stare at him with a level gaze, but nodded and looked away.

“I guess you’re right.”

Both boys jumped when Wonshik’s alarm started blaring.

7:00am.

Taekwoon stood and straightened his pants as he did so.

“I’ll leave you to get ready for your day. Again, I’m sorry for waking you. Thanks for taking the time to talk.”

“It’s no problem, man. I’m sure this will get figured out. It’ll be okay.” He smiled, standing from his bed and patting Taekwoon on the shoulder.

Taekwoon offered the smallest of smiles before he left Wonshik’s room.

When he was gone, Wonshik threw himself back onto his bed and rolled around in the sheet for a few minutes until his back up alarm went off.

Groaning, he got off the bed and started his day. Again. For real this time.

\--

The next time Wonshik saw Hakyeon was later that day, sitting on the side of the fountain in the courtyard. He was sitting next to someone, talking animatedly about something. The person laughed and Wonshik knew who it was.

“What’s up?” he asked as he walked up to the pair.

“Hey, ‘Sik. I was sitting here waiting for you and Jaehwan walked up.”

“Hello, Ravi.” Jaehwan smiled at him, hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

“Hello.” Wonshik beamed at him. He noticed Hakyeon rolling his eyes in his peripheral.

“What were you going on about?” He asked, looking at Hakyeon before turning to Jaehwan.

“I’m sorry if he’s gone off on one of his tangents. He’s annoying but can’t help it. I’ve asked his mom if she dropped him as a child. She said no, so we don’t know why he is the way he is.”

Hakyeon kicked him.

“I’m the best thing to happen to you in the last five years of your life, Kim Wonshik. You’d be lost without me.” Hakyeon crossed his arms and glared at him.

“That’s what you think,” he said under his breath. Hakyeon’s glare grew as Jaehwan laughed at him.

“You guys are hilarious. I can’t believe he hasn’t come for your life, Ravi.”

“You’d be surprised.” Wonshik informed him.

The three of them talked for a while. Jaehwan was on campus to meet his friend again and Hakyeon had time to kill before his next class. Wonshik was pretty much free the rest of the day so they hung out by the fountain until Hakyeon had to leave.

They bid their farewells but then Wonshik remembered something.

“Hey, Hak!” he called.

“Yeah?” he turned back to them.

“Have you talked to Taekkyeon lately?”

He could see Hakyeon’s shoulders tense at the mention.

“No. I haven’t.” And with that, he turned and went back on his way.

“Poor thing.” Jaehwan whispered beside him, nudging Wonshik with his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Wonshik asked, looking over at Jaehwan who was staring after Hakyeon’s fleeting figure.

“He’s so in love with this kid but he won’t say anything to him.” Jaehwan returned Wonshik’s gaze. They stared at each other a moment before Wonshik saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at it. A fallen leaf.

“Yeah, well, I think he already did tell him and he’s scared because he didn’t get to do it the way he wanted to.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaehwan inquired.

“Yeah. Taekwoon showed up at my door this morning and asked if Hakyeon had said anything. The night you and I met, at the club, Hakyeon accidentally told him he loved him and then ran away before he could get an answer.”

“Poor, sad child.”

Wonshik hummed. He noticed Jaehwan shift so his legs were crossed, facing Wonshik. Jaehwan was wearing capri cut sweatpants and Wonshik saw more ink sprawled across the back of his leg.

“Hey, you think I could get another tattoo story today?” He wondered, staring at Jaehwan’s leg. When Jaehwan noticed where he was looking, he looked too. He pulled up the pant leg and revealed a mandala elegantly placed on his calf.

“You like this one?”

“It’s beautiful.” Wonshik confessed before looking up at Jaehwan.

“Where did you get it?”

Jaehwan smiled.

“I got it in India. I was traveling through this town and I didn’t have any money and this guy saw me asking people for change. He asked me to help take care of an elephant at a rescue center and he’d pay me in return. I ended up staying for a month, helping take care of elephants. Every day I would get up and give them water and open the gates for them to go out and graze. They’re beautiful creatures. Fun to play with.” Jaehwan looked up at the clouds, seemingly lost in thought.

“So, how’d you end up with the tattoo?”

“Ah, well once the month was up, the man that hired me was sad to see me go so as a present, he got me this.” He gestured towards his leg.

“He just randomly got you a tattoo?” Wonshik said as he gawked at it, leaning forward to better see it.

“Pretty much. I got it and left the country with no issues soon after, so if he didn’t pay for it, then some dude in India gave me a tattoo for free.” He laughed. Wonshik couldn’t help but smile at him. The sound of Jaehwan’s laugh was quickly becoming one of his favorite sounds.

“You’re incredible,” Wonshik breathed.

Jaehwan’s head snapped up to look at Wonshik, who in turn was oblivious, too caught up in Jaehwan’s golden brown hair.

“What did you just say?” Jaehwan murmured as he goggled at him.

Wonshik looked up at him and realized he had slipped up.

“Uhm…I said you’re…you’re incredible.” Both of them stared at each other until Jaehwan turned his head away.

Wonshik was afraid he had messed up. He waited for Jaehwan to say something but he stayed silent. The silence began to bother him so, he spoke up.

“What are you thinking?” he wondered.

Jaehwan didn’t look at him when he answered.

“Sad thoughts.”

Wonshik didn’t know what to do or say as he watched Jaehwan for a moment.

“I’m sorry if I offended you?” It came out more like a question because he really had no clue what to do.

Jaehwan looked back at him, eyes flickering across Wonshik’s face. It made Wonshik almost uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

“You didn’t do anything so don’t worry about it.” Jaehwan said after a few tense moments.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, “it wasn’t you. I promise. I uh, I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

When Jaehwan walked off, Wonshik felt his chest constrict. Something wasn’t right.

And he was unfortunately about to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taekkyeon – A traditional Korean martial art first recorded during the Joseon Dynasty.
> 
> Tell me what you think, my loves! Can you guess what's going to happen next? Hint: I'm already dreading writing it even though my brain is what cooked it up ;)
> 
> Oh yeah! I was wondering, do you guys think the story is too dialogue heavy? I've never written anything with a lot of talking. I usually go on long tangents about what's happening, who is standing where, what they're all doing, etc. I'm kind of afraid there's too much talking and not enough world building.


	8. First Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can accept this short update as atonement for my sins (i.e., not updating for almost a month when I said I was working on updating soon in the last chapter...)  
> To be edited later. My apologies for the lack of proper grammar and the like with this one. See notes at end.

“Hey, Ravi?” Jaehwan called from Wonshik’s bed, where he had curled himself into the duvet.

“Yeah?” Wonshik asked from his chair at his desk. He was working on editing something he and Taekwoon had started collaborating on. They had met up a few more times since the day Taekwoon knocked on his door. Surprisingly, they got along quite well.

“When are you going to the club again?”

Wonshik looked over at him and felt his throat constrict. Jaehwan was wrapped up in the duvet–his eyes closed, hair, now dyed black, splaying out on Wonshik’s bed. It was a sight to behold.

When Wonshik had run into Jaehwan at the store in town again, he hadn’t expected Jaehwan to end up following him back home. Neither of them had anything to do for the rest of the day so rather than sending him away, Wonshik invited him in. Now, here they were. Jaehwan had stepped in and as soon as Wonshik told him he could sit anywhere, had practically leapt onto Wonshik’s bed.

“What are you smiling about?” Jaehwan asked, cracking an eye open. Wonshik hadn’t been paying enough attention to realize he’d been caught staring.

“I didn’t know I was.” He replied, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

It almost looked like Jaehwan’s eyes sparkled.

“Like what you see that much, Ravi?” Jaehwan teased back as he sat up slowly.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” Wonshik didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but he felt his heart pick up slightly as Jaehwan drew closer to the edge of the bed.

“Mmm, you didn’t answer my question though.” Jaehwan leaned over the edge of the bed, face boldly nearing Wonshik’s.

“What question?” Wonshik teased again.

Jaehwan let out a breathless laugh, his eyes hooded as he watched Wonshik’s face.

“I said, when are you going to the club again?” he repeated as he lifted a finger to poke Wonshik’s nose before backing away and laying back on the bed.

Wonshik’s smile didn’t leave his face as he replied.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t really my idea to go there in the first place.”

“Not your crowd, huh?”

“No. Not usually anyway.” Wonshik said, turning back towards his computer.

They stayed quiet for a minute before Wonshik heard a rustling to his left as Jaehwan moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He placed his elbow on Wonshik’s desk and laid his head on his hand.

“You should come this weekend.”

“I don’t know. I was going to meet Taekwoon to work on this song and I have a paper due on Monday.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Taekwoon a lot lately.”

Wonshik hummed in agreement.

“He’s a cool guy. We don’t have _ton_ in common but we both enjoy music, among a few other things.”

“Does Hakyeon know?” Jaehwan questioned.

“Does he know what?”

“That you’re hanging out with his boyfriend.”

Wonshik laughed and glanced over at Jaehwan.

“No. He doesn’t. Hakyeon doesn’t want to talk about him and Taekwoon is still too shy to approach him.”

Jaehwan huffed as he laughed.

“Sucks being in love.”

“I guess it does.” Wonshik said as he looked back at his computer.

Jaehwan watched him for a few minutes. Switching between watching the computer as he typed away and watching his face as he was flooded with new ideas.

“Have you ever been in love, Wonshik?” Jaehwan whispered.

Wonshik’s fingers stopped typing and his head snapped up to look at Jaehwan. He was watching the computer, not looking at Wonshik. He was thrown off by the use of his real name but it wasn’t unpleasant. Not at all. In fact, Wonshik loved it. He wanted to hear it again.

“What did you call me?” He asked, eyes wide as he anticipated Jaehwan’s voice speaking his name again.

Jaehwan looked at him and laughed at his comical expression.

 _“Wonshik.”_ It almost sounded like a purr. Wonshik felt his face begin to heat.

When Wonshik gaped at him, Jaehwan laughed again.

“Are you going to act like this every time I ask you a question?”

“I…what?” Wonshik shook his head.

“I asked if you’ve ever been in love.”

Wonshik didn’t think so. He’d dated a couple girls in high school, shown interest in a guy here and there. He had been talking to this guy named Taemin last semester, but that hadn’t ended well when Wonshik came across Taemin in the lap of someone he vaguely recognized from a class he’d had long ago. Needless to say, they didn’t talk much after that. Wonshik being too embarrassed and Taemin having decided to date the guy that had had his tongue down his throat.

So, no. Wonshik had never actually been in love.

“No,” he said. “No I haven’t.”

“Haven’t found the right person?” Jaehwan question.

“I guess not.” Wonshik said as he turned his chair towards Jaehwan, his own interest now piqued.

“Have _you_?”

“Been in love? Ha! Yeah, you could say that.” The bitterness in Jaehwan’s voice told him to not ask about it. Curiosity aside, it wasn’t his business to begin with. He decided to not push.

“I see,” Wonshik murmured.

“Yeah,” Jaehwan said, equally quiet.

More silence filled the room as they chose to stare at whatever held their attention long enough to gather their thoughts, until Wonshik decided to speak.

“I can go to the club this weekend.” He looked up to meet Jaehwan’s gaze. He was smiling at him, but it didn’t reach those molten eyes.

“Wonderful!” he cheered in mock celebration. Wonshik smiled back at him, deciding his paper could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go back and edit this later when I feel better. I've been away because I'm having some health issues and I haven't felt like leaving my bed let alone writing. I had this small bit stored away for a later chapter but it fits into the current timeline so, why not?
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! I promise after this, the plot is going to pick up and I had an idea but I scrapped it because I couldn't get my thoughts in order. I'm still thinking and going over ideas, playing with bits here and there. If I feel like it, sometime soon, I'll edit this chapter and go through my notes and try to start the next chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please don't be a silent reader.


	9. EXIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been thoroughly proofread. I apologize for the abundance of mistakes. If you see anything that doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it.  
> TW: Mentions of blood and violence, very vague descriptions of injuries

Wonshik was sitting across from Taekwoon, computer open, headphones on as he listened to what Taekwoon had prepared to show him. They had met up at the café next to the bookstore after their classes ended. The afternoon was going well.

Then Hakyeon walked in.

He still hadn’t told Hakyeon that he and Taekwoon had been meeting to work on this project together. Not that Hakyeon would have wanted to hear about it anyway. Not with the way he had been avoiding anything that had to do with Taekwoon.

When Hakyeon walked in, he had already ordered his drink and had turned to go to their usual table. He didn’t realize he’d look up to see Wonshik sitting next to Taekwoon. He stopped in his tracks, contemplating what to do next when Taekwoon glanced up from the paper laying on the table in front of him. When he spotted Hakyeon, his eyes grew to an almost comical size and he elbowed Wonshik to get his attention, holding Hakyeon’s eyes. Wonshik looked at him and was about to ask what he was staring at when he turned and also spotted Hakyeon.

“Wonderful.” He sarcastically whispered under his breath.

Wonshik stood as he took off his headphones.

Hakyeon was still standing there, unmoving. His name was called by the barista but he didn’t even act like he’d heard it. Wonshik glanced at Taekwoon and he hadn’t moved either. He sighed and went up to the counter and grabbed Hakyeon’s drink, giving the girl behind the counter a small nod before walking away. He walked over to Hakyeon and nudged his arm. Hakyeon jumped and turned on him, mouth gaping.

“Hey.” Wonshik offered.

“Uh, hey.” Hakyeon all but whispered.

“Why don’t you join us?” Wonshik asked.

Hakyeon stared at him a minute before asking,

“You’re having lunch with Taekwoon?”

Wonshik looked over at the table and noticed a blush on Taekwoon’s cheeks, barely hidden behind the hair now covering his face as he looked at his hands on the table.

“Yeah. Why don’t you come over and we’ll talk?” Wonshik tried.

Hakyeon again stared at him but nodded after a slight hesitation.

Wonshik gently guided Hakyeon to the table by his elbow and pulled out the chair across from Taekwoon so that he could sit down. Hakyeon didn’t look up, not even when Wonshik placed his coffee in front of him.

A few tense moments passed before Wonshik decided it needed to stop.

“So,” he began, startling the other two,

“Taekwoon and I have been collaborating on a song!” He looked at Hakyeon.

“Oh, is that so?” Hakyeon asked quietly.

Wonshik hummed.

“Taekwoon is quite the composer, aren’t you?” he asked as he looked up at Taekwoon, who hadn’t moved in three minutes.

Sighing again as he ran his hands down his face, Wonshik started packing up his things without saying a word. The other two had yet to say anything. Wonshik stood and pushed his chair in as he hauled his bag over his shoulder.

“Look, you guys need to talk. I’m tired of playing double agent. Hak, call me later. Taekwoon, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Without giving them a chance to respond, he walked off and out of the café. Hakyeon would definitely yell at him later but he didn’t know what else to do to get those two talking to each other.

\--

It wasn’t until the next day that he heard anything from Hakyeon and in true Cha Hakyeon fashion, it came in the form of yelling outside his door at some ungodly hour of his Saturday morning. Wonshik had already received a notice about the noise and his stay in the dorm was dangling by a thread. As soon as he became aware of the hollering, he jumped from his bed and ran to the door, yanking it open, nearly taking out his own knee.

Of course, there stood Hakyeon, smile on his face, hand raised in the air as if he were going to start banging along with his yelling.

“I have _told_ you, you can’t holler like that. I’m about to get kicked out because of your loud ass mouth.” He gritted through clenched teeth.

Hakyeon pushed passed him and quite literally jumped into Wonshik’s bed. Wonshik hung his head as he closed the door and locked it back.

“Kim Wonshik, I am a man in love.” He spoke happily to himself.

“So, I take it your talk with Taekwoon went okay?” Wonshik asked as he climbed back into bed, pushing Hakyeon to the side so he could crawl under the blanket.

“Even better than okay.” He turned his head to look at Wonshik, who had his eyes closed.

“I have a date.”

“Congratulations.” Wonshik mumbled, sounding uninterested.

“No, I really mean it! We talked for a while and we decided to…you know, try it out. He likes me, Shik. Taekwoon likes me back!” he sounded giddy.

“Great. When’s the wedding?”

Hakyeon hit his leg.

“You saying something dumb like that is going to jinx everything.” Hakyeon huffed.

“It will not. I can tell how much he likes you and you just said yourself that you’re a man in love. Something is going to come of this. I can feel it in the force.” Wonshik grumbled as he dug further into his pillows.

“Okay, Obi Wan. Then what about you and Jaehwan?” Wonshik could hear the smirk in Hakyeon’s voice. This was probably payback for not telling him he had been hanging out with Taekwoon.

“What about me and Jaehwan?”

“Are you going to ask him out or what?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Wonshik knew Hakyeon would be rolling his eyes at that. It was obvious he had a crush on Jaehwan, even more obvious to Hakyeon, who knew Wonshik like the back of his hand.

“Sure. Lie to me again and I’ll steal another song.” Hakyeon poked his side, earning him a squeak in complaint.

“You steal my songs anyway so that threat means nothing.”

“Whatever. But really, what’s up with you and Jaehwan? You don’t talk about him much but when you do it’s like your whole face lights up. It’s gross.”

At that, Wonshik stuck his head out from under the blanket.

“Right, because you don’t swoon or get all fluttery eyed when you talk about Taekwoon.” He countered.

“Hey, like you said, I’m a man in love.”

“Actually, _you_ said you were a man in love but whatever.” Wonshik uncovered his face slightly and stared at the wall beside his bed.

“I’m going out tonight. With Jaehwan. But!” he held up a hand to stop the oncoming flood of questions he could already see forming on Hakyeon’s lips.

“It’s not a date. We just talked about it when he was here the other day and I said okay. Not at date.”

Hakyeon eyed him. Wonshik watched in annoyance as the smile on Hakyeon’s face grew bigger and bigger.

“So then you should ask him out tonight! Where are you guys going? Wait, did you say he was here? Here as in, in your room, here? Or here as in, on campus, here? Does that mean he made the first move? Are you sure _he_ doesn’t consider this a date?”

Wonshik groaned again.

“It’s too early for this.”

“It’s nearly 9 o’clock.”

“It’s also Saturday.” He argued.

“Answer my questions. Don’t forget you still have to meet with Taekwoon later.”

Wonshik laughed.

“You’re his boyfriend for twelve hours and you already have his schedule memorized?”

Hakyeon frowned but the slight coloration on his cheeks told Wonshik he was embarrassed.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet.”

Wonshik decided to spare him.

“Fine. We’re going back to the 2nd Street club. Yes, he was here as in, in my room, here. We bumped into each other at the store and he followed me home. I wouldn’t consider asking if I was going to go back to the club, making the first move. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t consider it a date. He’s too forward. If he wanted it to be a date, he would have said so.”

Hakyeon watched him as he considered the answers Wonshik gave him. He shrugged.

“Okay but I think you should ask him out. You’ve known him since August. It’s December.”

“Yeah, whatever. Now, you’ve told me about T’ai Chi and I updated you on my life. Let me sleep.”

Wonshik covered his head again with the blanket.

“Taekwoon said you guys were meeting at noon to work on your song.”

Wonshik hummed.

“What’s it about?”

“You know I don’t tell the details until it’s done.”

“At least tell me the title?” he pouted.

Wonshik hesitated a minute, wondering if telling Hakyeon was a good idea since he would definitely bring it up to Taekwoon. Wonshik knew Taekwoon wouldn’t want Hakyeon knowing too much until this particular project was done.

“It’s called _Whisper_.”

\--

Wonshik had just finished getting dressed. His meet up with Taekwoon had been a mess since Hakyeon had ended up staying in Wonshik’s dorm all morning until it was time to go. He followed Wonshik to the café so the moment he spotted Taekwoon, it was a lost cause.

What Wonshik hadn’t expected, was the gentle knock on his door. The only person it could have been was Taekwoon but he was pretty sure Hakyeon wasn’t going to let him go from their conversation back at the café any time soon.

He finished buttoning his shirt and took one last glance in the mirror before heading over to unlock the door.

Not knowing what to expect, he was shocked to find Jaehwan standing before him. Jaehwan smiled.

“Hey, I thought I’d come pick you up.” He said as Wonshik caught him looking him up and down.

Wonshik sobered when he noticed Jaehwan lick his lips.

“Uh, hey. Yeah, I’m almost ready. Come in.” he stood back to let Jaehwan enter.

As he passed him, Wonshik took a moment to consider Jaehwan. His hair was styled with a swoop in the front, letting the piercing in his eyebrow shine in the light. He wore a wine colored dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He had on black slacks and shoes that probably cost as much as Wonshik’s computer. On his left wrist sat a gold watch. He also noticed the feather tattoo that wound up Jaehwan’s arm and got lost under his sleeve. With his hand in his pocket and the small smile on his face, he was the epitome of attractive. Wonshik suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“You’re staring again, Ravi.” He laughed. Wonshik was embarrassed but Jaehwan didn’t say anything. Instead, he stepped forward and reached for Wonshik’s neck.

“Your collar isn’t straight.” Jaehwan stated simply. Wonshik nodded as he watched Jaehwan. His striking brown eyes, always a mystery, always calculating, now gazed upon Wonshik with such care that he felt like he might slip and melt into them.

He had long ago known that he had feelings for Jaehwan. He accepted it and knew that if they kept meeting, they would only grow. He wanted to know more about him, always curious about something or another. Talking to Jaehwan was easy. Just being in his presence gave him a sense of peace he didn’t know he needed. Standing there now in Wonshik’s dorm, only a foot apart, Wonshik could feel his face begin to heat. Jaehwan’s hands still on his neck could feel the temperature change. He smiled before dropping his hands and taking a step back to look in Wonshik’s mirror.

“So, ready now?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Wonshik’s voice came out quieter than he anticipated. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Yeah. Let me just grab my keys and we can be on our way.”

Jaehwan hummed as me made his way to the door, opening it before turning back to watch what Wonshik was doing.

Wonshik grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket, picked up his keys and they were on their way.

\--

The club was just as Wonshik remembered it. Stuffy, loud, rundown looking, kind of dirty. Overall, still not his style. But Jaehwan was there and that made it at least 90% better.

The bass was thumping as they made their way to the bar. A few people stopped them on the way to greet Jaehwan but when they got to the bar, Jaehwan didn’t look too happy about it. There was a frown on his face.

“Something the matter?” Wonshik asked.

“Something like that.” He said as he looked around the room. Just as soon as the frown had settled on his face, it had disappeared and he looked back at Wonshik, smile as bright as can be.

“Do you want to dance?”

“I’m not much of a dancer.” Wonshik laughed and Jaehwan’s smile grew.

“Come on, I can teach you.” He said without giving Wonshik a chance to reply. He grabbed ahold of Wonshik’s sleeve and started pulling him into the horde.

The music wasn’t _bad_ , it just wasn’t something Wonshik normally listened to. It didn’t matter what the beat was though because bodies collided at all different tempos.

Jaehwan pulled him to part of the crowd that wasn’t as packed and turned to look at him.

“Okay, lesson one.” He said as he grabbed Wonshik’s hands and pulled them to his hips.

“Your hands go here, alright? And then mine go here.” He lifted his hands to Wonshik’s neck and interlaced his fingers behind his head. If Jaehwan could feel his heart racing, he didn’t say anything.

“Lesson two,” Jaehwan started, “you just have to move.” Jaehwan stepped a little closer but Wonshik didn’t move.

“It’s okay. If you’re embarrassed someone will see you, just forget everyone is here. Only look at me. Nothing else matters.” Jaehwan said as he rubbed his thumb over the back on Wonshik’s head.

It took a little coaxing but Wonshik started swaying back and forth. He stared at Jaehwan’s throat instead of looking him in the eye.

“Hey,” Jaehwan tried. Wonshik looked up at him.

“Look at me. It’s okay.”

Wonshik met his eyes and nearly gasped at how Jaehwan looked at him. When they say that eyes sparkle, they obviously had never seen Jaehwan’s. His eyes shone like stars in the sky. Time seemed to stop as they looked at one another. Like Jaehwan had said, nothing else mattered. They swayed to their own music, lost in their own beat.

Jaehwan unlaced his fingers and brought one hand down to rest on Wonshik’s chest, while the other stayed on the back of his neck. That brought them closer than they had been up to this point. To maintain eye contact, Wonshik had to tilt his head down only slightly.

Moments seemed to pass without any real context of time. Jaehwan closed his eyes and leaned in until his forehead rested against Wonshik’s. Wonshik adjusted his arms behind Jaehwan’s back and pulled him closer.

But their bliss didn’t last long. Jaehwan was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned to see who had bothered them, Wonshik felt Jaehwan stiffen in his arms. The man jerked his head to the side, motioning for Jaehwan to follow him. He didn’t look at Wonshik.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” Jaehwan said and the man only then looked at Wonshik before looking back at Jaehwan and gave a curt nod.

Jaehwan immediately turned on Wonshik, giving him a look before pulling him back towards the bar.

“Listen, I need to go take care of something so you stay here and I’ll be back in a few minutes. Tell whoever takes your order that Ken will take care of it, okay? Order whatever you want.” Jaehwan didn’t even give him a second glance as he headed off towards a door in the corner of the room that read ‘EXIT’. He watched as the door quickly opened and shut before he could see anything.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm.

“What can I get you, sweetie?” The bartender smiled at him. The suggestive look in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll have a coke. Please.”

“Coming right up.” She winked at him. He shook his head. She wanted a nice tip.

When she set the drink in front of him, she looked up and told him the total.

“That’ll be $3.50.”

“Uh, I was told to tell you that Ken would handle it?” Wonshik wasn’t sure if that would get him kicked out or what but the look the woman gave him made him uneasy. Her smile instantly disappeared and her eyes grew in size as she gaped at him.

“I’ll put that on his tab.” She said as she moved to grab a pencil.

“There’s no good in that, kid. That’s a situation you don’t want to get caught up in.” She said before walking away.

Wonshik was left puzzled. He had heard someone call him Ken the first time they met. Another bartender had said it. An alias perhaps. Wonshik couldn’t blame him. He used one himself. But what did she mean by situation?

Wonshik picked up his drink as he thought it over, eyes drawn to the door Jaehwan had exited a few minutes prior. Just as he looked up, he noticed two men looking around like they were making sure no one was watching them, before they too slipped through the door. Something didn’t feel right. Wonshik felt his stomach leap.

He downed the last of his drink and looked at the clock on the wall. It told him it had only been ten minutes since Jaehwan left him there. Wonshik tapped impatiently on his empty glass. In the last few minutes, the crowd had picked up and the bartender hadn’t made her way back. Wonshik spun on his seat to look out at the mass of people in the club. He didn’t recognize anyone and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was out of his comfort zone and he was starting to feel anxious. He looked back at the door in the corner and one of the men he had seen exit, now stood in front of it, like a guard watching a vault. Wonshik swallowed before standing and making his way over.

The man gave him a look when he stepped in front of him.

“You can’t go out there.” He stated, voice low and authoritative. He had an accent that Wonshik couldn’t place.

“My friend went out this door a while go. I need to find him.” Wonshik tried to pass him but the man put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can’t go out there. Can’t you hear?”

“I can hear. But I also told you I need to find my friend.”

“There’s no friend of yours out there. Only trouble. Now turn back and go find a girl to take home.” The man shoved Wonshik, who stumbled back into someone. As he muttered out his apologies, he heard the door open and the man who stood guard was now joined by the other man Wonshik had seen go through the door. They seemed to exchange words before they turned and took off. The man who had stood guard gave Wonshik a look before disappearing into the crowd.

Wonshik only hesitated a moment before making his way through the door. What he was met with on the other side was a dark alleyway. Light barely filtered in from a streetlight at the other end. Quietly, Wonshik took tentative steps into the alley. He couldn’t see much but he definitely knew he didn’t see any other people around. So then where had Jaehwan gone?

As if thinking his name had triggered a response, Wonshik heard a groan to his left and squinted to see. As he took steps closer, he was able to make out Jaehwan leaning on the wall of a building, head hanging and an arm wrapped around his midsection. His heart jumpstarted and he leapt into action.

“Jaehwan? What happened? What did those guys do to you? We need to call the police? Is that blood? Holy shit we need to call an ambulance!” Wonshik’s voice rose as he began to panic, only calming slightly when Jaehwan’s hand reached out to touch his arm.

“It’s okay.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay. I just,” he winced and Wonshik knew something was wrong, “I just need to wash off this blood and then we can forget it ever happened.” Jaehwan lifted his head and Wonshik could see blood trickling from his nose as the light at the end of the alley caught the wet substance.

“What happened to you?” Wonshik whispered.

Jaehwan just stared at him. Not saying anything. It was almost as if Jaehwan was pleading with him through his eyes to not say anything. Wonshik took Jaehwan’s arm and helped support him as he tried to stand straight. Jaehwan didn’t have to say anything for Wonshik to guide him down the alley instead of back into the club. The walk was slow and Wonshik winced along with Jaehwan every time he jumped or hissed out of pain.

How ever it happened, they made it back to Wonshik’s dorm. Each room had an adjoining bathroom with the room next door. The light was off signaling its vacancy so Wonshik didn’t even stop to let him sit, he guided him straight into the bathroom and started running water. Since leaving the club, he hadn’t had the chance to actually _look_ at Jaehwan but seeing him now in the light, he looked bad. His nose was covered in dried blood that trailed down to his neck and into the collar of his shirt. His left eye was starting to swell. He would have a black eye. It looked like the blood around his neck was smeared. Wonshik didn’t want to imagine the hand he figured had been wrapped around it.

Wonshik never asked another question that night. Neither of them spoke a word actually. After Wonshik got Jaehwan at least presentable, he went back to his room and grabbed something for Jaehwan to wear. When Jaehwan emerged, bloody clothes in hand, eyes cast down, Wonshik felt like he wanted to throw up. He stepped forward and took Jaehwan’s clothes from him and threw them by the door. He’d take care of them later. He had also changed his clothes while Jaehwan was in the bathroom.

The two of them stood silently in the middle of Wonshik’s room for a few minutes before Wonshik offered his hand. He held it out for Jaehwan to take. Jaehwan hesitated but eventually took it. Wonshik gently pulled him to his bed and pulled back the duvet before climbing in, Jaehwan following him. Once covered up and the light turned off, they lay in silence for a while before Wonshik felt Jaehwan begin to shake next to him. He slowly let his hand drift to Jaehwan’s shoulder who flinched when Wonshik touched him, but Jaehwan turned and Wonshik pulled him into his chest.

And that is how they fell asleep that night. Holding each other like their lives depended on it, as Jaehwan’s sobs cried out into the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel good and it reflects in my writing. I'm sorry.  
> Let me know if you guys want a neo chapter, maybe about what happened after Ravi left or maybe give me some ideas and I’ll make something up to go along with it.


End file.
